Paloma blanca
by Petit Nash
Summary: Tras muchos meses Emily vuelve a su vida normal y sólo entonces recuerda una pequeña y triste perdida.. Y necesita apoyo para confrontarlo. Incluye Hotch/Emily


**N.A. **Hola a todos! Esta es una historia triste, lo reconozco desde ahora... La idea y el titulo esta tomado de la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo nombre.

Para Emily Candy Bright, en las buenas y en las malas, con cariño. Besos nena!

**Paloma Blanca...**

No se lo había dicho a nadie, había evitado incluso pensar en eso, pero siete meses evitando un pensamiento era demasiado, tarde o temprano tenía que perder el control, tarde o temprano tenía que volver todo... Y eso era en ese momento, cuando ya estaba de vuelta a casa, al mundo real, volviendo a entrar a su propia casa, usando sus propias cosa y recuperando su espacio conocido, y ese espacio conocido la obligo a recordar.

No pudo creer como había aguantado tanto tiempo, luego de siete meses, las últimas semanas se le habían ido en tramites, terapia obligada, recomponer su relación con el equipo, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, hasta ese momento se sentía de vuelta en su vida, en su propia vida y se estremeció. Por primera vez sintió un hueco dentro de ella... y no supo ni como llenarlo.

Se sentó en la orilla de su cama, recordando una noche poco más de ocho meses atrás y sintió que le faltaba al aire, como si tuviera un sollozo atorado en la garganta, como si fuera un sollozo de demasiado tiempo atrás siempre atorado ahí, en ese punto de la garganta que aun no llega a la boca, pero ya no esta tan lejos... Suspiró profundamente, tratando de respirar normalmente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, finalmente se vio obligada a reconocer que necesitaba ayuda... Era hora de llamar a alguien.

-¿Sí?-

-JJ... soy Emily...- el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar- ¿tienes tiempo? Necesito hablar-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Yo...- estúpido nudo- no, no lo estoy-

-Voy para allá ahora mismo- contestó su amiga y colgó el teléfono

Tal vez su llamada en medio de la noche resultaba un poco más exagerada de lo necesario, no estaba segura de si todo eso se catalogaba como una emergencia, pero... no sabía ni como estaba respirando después de guardarse esa sensación durante tanto tiempo y era hora de dejarla salir, pero, increíblemente, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sola, por una vez no podía enfrentarlo sola, después de tantos meses de soledad necesitaba desesperadamente apoyo para eso.

El tiempo que tardó JJ en llegar le pareció eterno, aunque fueran sólo 26 minutos, prácticamente cronometrados, porque se sentía rara, fuera de lo normal, lejos de ser ella misma y estaba herida, con una herida que ni siquiera había cerrado, tal vez porque no se había permitido pensarla como herida, varios meses atrás... Cuando le abrió la puerta a la rubia pudo ver la preocupación dibujada en su rostro y sintió como ese nudo en la garganta se extendía la estomago, a su boca y resultaba más que insoportable.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó JJ al entrar, sumamente preocupada

.Necesito contarte algo- comentó Emily sintiendo como el nudo la corroía por dentro a una velocidad insospechable- algo que no le dije a nadie antes de irme, antes de todo lo de Doyle-

Aguardó en silencio... Necesitaba romper ese nudo, necesitaba dejarlo salir, aunque deshacer ese nudo significará descomponer todo lo que la había sostenido durante tantos meses, aunque eso significará romperse en llanto finalmente... tal vez era bueno finalmente llorar, deshacer ese nudo, ese secreto... Tomó aire, mientras JJ la miraba muy fijamente preocupada... Le faltaba el aire.

-Estaba embarazada- dijo finalmente casi ahogándose en sus palabras- estaba embarazada cuando Doyle y ...- no podía

-Em...- el susurró de JJ sonaba tan triste que la sorprendió- cuando el te hirió tú...-

-No había nada que hacer- dijo Emily con la voz entrecortada- me lo explicaron después... No pudieron hacer nada y... no se lo había dicho a nadie-

Rompió a llorar, mientras su amiga la abrazaba, lloró por esos meses que tuvo que aparentar, por el dolor, por no tener tiempo de asimilar la noticia, por el secreto, por ese pedacito de si misma que nunca iba a conocer, pero sobretodo porque había perdido para siempre esa oportunidad... era todo.

JJ la abrazó con fuerza sin saber que hacer, ella había estado ese día en el hospital, ella había recibido el reporte medico, pero no le habían dicho nada sobre eso, no le habían contado esa parte... ella y Hotch sólo sabían que Emily había necesitado varias intervenciones, que estaba viva y que tenía que irse de ahí para estar a salvo... Pero esa parte era desconocida y en cierto modo era mejor no haberla sabido tantos meses atrás porque habría resultado demasiado para asimilar, habría sido una perdida peor, mucho peor... JJ abrazaba a su amiga incapaz de saber como reaccionar, que decirle... Sabía que Emily tenía que liberarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando supiste que estabas embarazada?- preguntó JJ

-Iba a hacerlo... me enteré en febrero, tenía siete semanas y no me había dado cuenta, pero cuando me dieron el resultado estaba... sorprendida, eufórica... – dijo Emily recordando muy claramente todo- iba a decirte, pero quería terminar de asimilar la noticia antes de decirle a cualquiera y luego con lo de Doyle... me pareció peligroso que se supiera-

-Ay Emily...- suspiró JJ- no sé ni que decir-

-No digas nada... no hace falta, sólo... necesitaba decírselo a alguien- dijo Emily en un susurró aun sin dejar de llorar.

Por un momento, tras finalmente decírselo a su amiga, Emily sintió que ese nudo que no la dejaba casi respirar se iba haciendo menos fuerte, que ese peso enorme que traía en su conciencia se volvía un poco menos pesado, no, no se iba el dolor, pero después de poder compartirlo se hacía un poco más soportable todo eso... Ahora quedaba otro nudo en su garganta que implicaba algo más, porque sabía que él también tendría que saber... JJ pareció adivinar su pensamiento.

-Hotch no lo sabe ¿verdad?- preguntó y Emily negó levemente- ¿vas a decirle?-

-Debería... también es asunto suyo... o lo era, no lo sé- dijo mientras las lagrimas aun se deslizaban por su rostro, sabía que tendría que decirle- de cualquier modo no creo que pueda quedarme con esto en secreto, sin que él sepa-

-Ok... tal vez necesites un tiempo antes de poder decirle- comentó JJ preocupada porque sentía que su amiga no estaba del todo lista para hablarlo con alguien más, menos con Hotch, era abrir una gran herida para ambos...

Emily y Hotch habrían tenido un bebe si Doyle no hubiera aparecido en el panorama, de pronto JJ se dio cuenta de lo mucho que eso implicaba, también entendió, por las lagrimas de su amiga, que esa perdida representaba algo grande para ella, entendió, recordando todas las operaciones que había tenido que sufrir Emily meses atrás, que probablemente nunca podría volver a embarazarse y sintió mucho dolor por ella... La propia JJ empezó a llorar aunque debía ser firme...

Las dos se tomaron de las manos durante un rato y lloraron, porque era lo único que se podía hacer en el momento.. Después de mucho rato, de muchísimas lagrimas, del abrazo más largo del mundo, se miraron, ya con el alma un poco más tranquila, ya con el nudo en la garganta casi desaparecido, y entendieron que era hora de seguir... Era tarde y ambas necesitaban descansar.

-¿Quieres que me quede hoy contigo?- preguntó JJ

-No... llamaré a Hotch- dijo Emily

-De acuerdo... llámame si necesitas algo- contestó JJ dirigiéndose a la puerta- oh y Em... no pasa nada, vas a estar bien-

-Gracias por el animo... pero no lo sé-

-Animo amiga, sé que duele, sé que no sabes que hacer, pero no estas sola y todo mejorará al final-

-¿Crees que lo vaya a entender?- preguntó Emily casi temblando

-Em... Hotch te quiere- dijo JJ dándole la mano- seguramente le va a doler, pero va a entender que no pudieron evitarlo, va a entender... Además él ya tiene un hijo, un hijo que te quiere ¿no?- Emily asintió levemente- ¿ves? Creo que con eso les puede alcanzar, creo que con eso pueden estar bien-

-Gracias..- susurró Emily antes de acompañar a su amiga afuera.

Cuando la rubia se hubo despedido, Emily volvió a entrar, miró un momento por la ventana con el número de Hotch ya marcado en espera de dar "Llamar" sentía el nudo nuevamente en la garganta, meditaba lo que JJ había dicho, le asustaba la reacción de Hotch y sentía ganas de volver a llorar sólo con la idea de tener que decirle, le estremecía poder causarle al menos la mitad del dolor que ella había sentido...

Y en eso estaba cuando sonó su teléfono. Se sobresaltó y el nudo en su garganta se cerró aun más cuando vio el número de Hotch en la pantalla. Tomó aire, el nudo la atragantaba de nuevo. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, tardó en animarse a contestar, estaba asustada... pensó en todo lo que JJ había dicho, lo mucho que habían llorado juntas.

-Hola- contestó intentando que su voz sonará normal

-Hola... acabó de terminar el trabajo extra, voy saliendo finalmente, así que pensé que aun podíamos cenar juntos... –pareció notar el extraño silencio que se mantenía al otro lado de la línea telefónica- ¿esta todo en orden?-

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo ella finalmente

-¿Estas bien?-

-Tengo que contarte algo- dijo Emily aun con el nudo en la garganta- creo que será una larga noche-

-De acuerdo, voy para allá- dijo él de repente preocupado

-Gracias... yo, necesito que hablemos-

-Bien... dame unos minutos-

Emily colgó el teléfono mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, sintiendo por un momento que el nudo en su garganta se volvía insoportable... Suspiró profundamente, lamentando ese pedacito de ambos que nunca conocerían, que ya nunca iba a poder existir, que ninguno iba a conocer, a saber como serían las cosas... No sabía como lo iba a tomar él, de pronto eso la asustaba muchísimo...

También le costaba muchísimo creer que esa personita que nunca había llegado a existir, que nunca iba a hacerlo, varios meses después estuviera descomponiendo un instante de toda su vida. Tal vez porque había estado tan cerca lo había cambiado todo, había revuelto todo, sólo que hasta ese momento no lo había podido notar... Sonó nuevamente el teléfono y una vez más era Hotch al otro lado.

-Hola de nuevo...- dijo él

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó ella y le tembló la voz al hacerlo

-No, sólo quería decirte algo- dijo él y Emily contuvo la respiración un momento entrando en un estado de pánico terrible

-Dime...- no sabía como había logrado decirlo con el nudo interno atragantándola

-Te amo... muchísimo-

-Y yo a ti-

-Ya voy en camino-

Colgó el teléfono al momento y Emily se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo. Por un momento el nudo en su garganta se desenredó por completo y pudo respirar aire puro... y de cierto modo comprendió, que ese pedacito de ambos que nunca iban a conocer no era algo que pudiera realmente desordenar toda su vida, bien podía ser alguien a quien podía extrañar (aunque fuera extraño querer y extrañar a alguien a quien no conocía) bien podía desear que hubiera existido... pero no iba a destruirlos tanto como los habría unido, nunca jamás iba a tener otra oportunidad, pero tal vez no la necesitaba... Había algo que hacer con ese amor que nunca iban a poder dar a ese alguien que no existió.

Respiró aire puro porque entendía, con una claridad insospechada, que con el amor que tenían el uno por el otro, es decir Aarón por Emily y Emily por Aarón, era más que suficiente para compensar... era amor, al fin y al cabo, el mundo y la felicidad siempre era sobre amor y de eso tenían de sobra.

**FIN**


End file.
